Much Ado
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Catherine, Warrick, and Sara and their grand plan to get Nick and Greg together. Warning slash and slight mentions of GSR.


Much Ado

It was painfully obvious to everyone but the two in question and frankly it was getting a little bit ridiculous. They had been skirting around each other for six years now and it was getting quite pathetic. They didn't think they were obvious about their feelings, but to three people in general they were transparent. Sara noticed it first when Greg suddenly stopped flirting with her all the time, not that she minded because she had finally succeeded in snagging the one she wanted. But when it all of a sudden stopped she had to admit she kinda missed it. Catherine began to suspect long before then when Greg was in the hospital to be exact. She had taken to visiting him whenever possible which was a lot because she was suspended and Nick seemed to be there as much as she was and he was working. He would never stay long after she arrived, but he departed with a smile and a slight touch to Greg's hand. Warrick had only recently gotten in on the game, suddenly noticing that Nick gravitated to Greg more than himself lately. Not that it bothered him, Nick was allowed to have other friends but they seemed to be attached to each other's hips.

The plan as it was started with Catherine of course as the three of them sat around at a local bar waiting for the lovebirds to show up.

"So…I think two of our fellow coworkers are romantically challenged." She said as she took a sip of her cosmopolitan. "And both of you know exactly who I mean."

"That would be Nick and Greg." Warrick supplied.

"Correct and I propose a plan."

"A plan why?"

"Because those two belong together and maybe they just need a little push."

"Shouldn't we not interfere Cath?"

"It's for the good of everybody; we have to help them connect."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Sar, look at them they are pitiful." Catherine motioned to the pair who had just walked in. They were standing close to each other and Nick was laughing as Greg probably told some outrageous story. "We have to help them."

"Well what do you propose?"

"A little intervention, Warrick you and I will take Nick and Sara you take Greg. We need to find out just how much they are in denial."

"I still do not know."

"Come on Rick everyone deserves love."

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." She grinned.

"What are you all smiley about Cath?"

"Noting at all Nicky, come dance with me." She said as she pulled him to the floor.

"She drunk already?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." Warrick snorted, he knew what she was up to. He only hoped they weren't way off in their observations and Nick and Greg were truly into each other.

Catherine couldn't have been happier when she found out she and Nick had a case in the middle of nowhere that meant a long drive and lots of talk.

"So Nicky how have you been?"

"Um great Cath why do you ask?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "So any new romances I should know about?"

"I haven't had a real date in months."

"But you've had sex."

"Cath…" he said as his cheeks turned red. "Come on now."

"You're a man Nicky of course you have had sex."

"Ok…why the sudden interest in my sex life?"

"I need to live through you because mine sucks."

"Well mine is not all that exciting." He commented dryly.

"So Nicky you and Greg seem to be pretty close."

"We're friends." He shrugged. "Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you getting at Willows?"

"Nothing, sheesh I've just watched you guys a lot and you seem close."

"Friends, that's it."

"Ok, ok I'll drop the subject."

"Thank you." She did say anything else but she could tell he was so far up Denial River he needed a paddle to get out. Catherine only hoped Sara was having better luck Greg.

Sara indeed was having better luck with Greg because unlike Nick he was not afraid to admit the things he wanted and to her extreme luck Greg wanted Nick. She was surprised at how easily he told her and she imagined it was something he had wanted to get off his chest. They were on their way to a scene when Sara had finally worked up the courage to broach the subject.

"Greg?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something up with you and Nick?"

"Uh no…why do you ask?"

"Just curious we haven't talked in awhile."

"No nothing, we are just friends."

"You guys just seemed pretty close these days."

"It's nothing really." He shrugged, but Sara could sense there was something else he wanted to say.

"Greg we are friends you can talk to me."

"I want Nick." He blurted out and then covered his mouth. "I mean…oh shit."

"Greg it's ok really."

"It does feel good to get out in the open."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"I can't." he sighed. "Nick, he wouldn't be into me."

"Greg…"

"He's straight Sara and I value his friendship too much to risk it on this."

"But you can't go on living like this Greg, keeping it in."

"It's the way it has to be Sara."

"But…"

"Just forget about it."

Of course Sara had not forgotten about it and it plagued her mind the rest of the night and every time she looked Greg's way she wanted to reach out. She knew what it was like to love someone and not have them love you back, but she finally got what she wanted and by God she would help Greg get what he wanted too.

"So Nick is in denial?" Warrick asked as he and Catherine sat in the break room after shift waiting on Sara.

"I'm sure of it. I've seen the way he looks at Greg, there something there but he is afraid to admit it."

"He was raised in Texas Cath, he can't just push away all these things he was taught because of one guy."

"The one guy, he needs to follow his heart Rick."

"Waiting on me?" Sara asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, how did it go?"

"Greg is in love with Nick."

"What? He told you that?"

"Pretty much, he's too afraid to tell Nick and ruin their friendship because he thinks Nick will turn him away."

"Nick is pretty far in the closet, but they are meant for each other I know it."

"Maybe we should not push Cath."

"Or maybe we should, Warrick it's up to you now."

"Me? What the hell can I do?"

"Let him know it is ok, that he will still have friends if he comes out."

"What? How do I even begin that?"

"Make something up."

"I agree with Cath, after talking to Greg today I know they deserve each other some people are just meant to be."

"Please Warrick, Nick is your best friend don't you want him to be happy?"

"Yes, ok fine I'll help you."

"Thanks Rick." Catherine smiled.

He really had no idea what he would say, luckily he had convinced Nick to have a beer with him, but now he was at a loss at what to do.

"You ok Rick? You've been quiet."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" _Here goes everything…._

"What my friend Pete told me today, he's in love with this person a guy he works with but he's afraid to do anything because of the way he was raised, but all his coworkers know he is missing out."

"Uh….wow…uh…"

"No one cares Nick." Warrick said as he took another swig of his beer. "Don't miss this chance to be happy because of morals."

"This uh…isn't about Pete is it?"

"No, there is no Pete Nick."

"It's about me and Greg?"

"Yes."

"You don't understand Nick; it's not easy for me."

"But living in misery is?"

"I'm not…"

"He won't be single forever Nick and if you truly care for him you'll do the right thing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I do not want you to miss your chance with Greg like I missed with Cath."

"Look Rick…"

"You can't help who you love Nick, think about it." Warrick said as he took one last swig of his beer and stood up. "See you at work." And then he was gone to let Nick stew about what he had said.

"Do you think it worked?" Catherine asked Warrick the next night at work as they headed to a scene.

"I don't know, but he was stewing I could tell."

"Good, this has got to work Rick."

"Why do want this to happen so bad Cath?"

"Because." She said as she turned to face him. "I don't want them to miss their chance…"

"Neither do I." he whispered back and wished like hell he could turn back and Tina never came into the picture.

Nick could hardly sleep after his talk with Warrick and came into work bleary eyes and slightly ticked off.

"Hey Nick watch where you are going…" Nick looked up at the voice and realized he had almost barreled right into Greg.

"Oh right sorry."

"Hey it's ok." He smiled and Nick realized how much he really did love Greg's smile, how his whole face would light up with even the slightest twitch of his mouth. He started to think about what Warrick had said and somehow he found the courage.

"Greg wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat after shift?"

"Sure…"

"I mean like a date." Nick couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw Greg's eyes light up at his question.

"Yes Nick I'd like that."

"Great."

"Look at that, Warrick whatever you said worked." Catherine said with a smile as she, Warrick, and Sara stood in the break room watching the scene unfold.

"We did good." Sara smiled. "What did you say to him Warrick?"

"It's a secret." He smirked.

"Come on Rick…" Catherine pleaded.

"Like I said it's secret, it worked and that is all that matters."

"All right, all right we'll leave you alone."

"Good, now let's just hope the date goes well."

Somehow Greg felt different when he and Nick and sat down on his lumpy couch after their breakfast date, would Nick want the same thing he did? He only hoped this was the real deal, that finally he and Nick would become something more.

"So…" Nick started unsure of what to really say.

"So, I'm gonna lay it down on the table for you Nick, I want you, I want to be with you and I am not talking about for a bit I am aiming for the long run here Nick and I hope to God you want that too." Nick was silent for a moment and Greg thought he had ruined any chance by being too forward. _Oh shit that's it I am done for, it's all over now Sanders you are so fucking stupid…wait a second is Nick kissing you? Respond you damn idiot! _The thoughts diminished in his head as he pushed himself against Nick responding to the unexpected kiss.

"Nick…" he breathed out as they pulled away gasping for air.

"Are you sure? I do not want to push you into something you don't want."

"I'm sure Greg." Nick said as he gave him a reassuring kiss.

"What changed your mind?"

"Good advice from a friend. Now can we please cease this talking and get back to more productive activities?"

"Oooh pushy, I like it." Greg grinned as he pulled Nick to him for a mind searing kiss, reveling in the fact that Nick was finally his.

"Do you think we should tell them we can see them?"

"Just give them a few more moments." Catherine said smiling as she watched Nick and Greg have a more private moment in the break room.

"But what if Grissom catches them?"

"Oh don't you worry Warrick he is occupied with Sara right now."

"God, what is the world coming to?"

"Love is a funny thing, but come on admit it I was right about them."

"Ok miss matchmaker you were right, but I think we better break them up before they start ripping each other's clothing off, Nick may be my best friend but I can't watch that."

"Ok." Catherine laughed. "I see your point. Warrick was right if someone did not break them apart the clothes would start to fly.

Greg hadn't expected the attack, but he was fully prepared to fight back as Nick pounced on him in the break room before shift. They were sure to get caught but that only fueled Greg even more the thrill of being in public. And Nick was irresistible even though a mere hour ago they were still in bed.

"Ok break it boys." Catherine's voice startled them and they pulled apart Nick blushing furiously. "You're lucky I was not Grissom or Ecklie."

"Nick's just so damn sexy I can't help myself."

"Ok, ok we get it no detail please."

"I'm just glad you two finally got with it." Catherine said with a smile.

"Me too." Nick agreed as he squeezed Greg's hand.

"Ok gather round here's what we got tonight…" Grissom said coming in Sara following behind.

"Do you think they had something to do with this?" Greg asked later after shift as he and Nick laid on his lumpy couch.

"Who?"

"Cath, Warrick, and Sara? You know maybe they planned something."

"Could be why are you complaining?"

"Nope." He smiled. "We have good friends."

"The best." Nick sighed contently and pulled Greg closer to him. "I'm sorry it took our friends to make me see what I was missing."

"It's ok it does not matter how long it took what matters is that we got here."

"I agree." Nick said as he brought up their clasped hands to kiss Greg's knuckles. It was really the perfect ending to a new beginning.


End file.
